


Be Still My Foolish Heart

by CandyXatu



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: F/M, Introspection, Jealousy, Jon pining is my favourite fic genre, One-Sided Attraction, Season/Series 01, god this is really niche im so sorry yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyXatu/pseuds/CandyXatu
Summary: Jonathan Sims was not a jealous man by any stretch.





	Be Still My Foolish Heart

Jonathan Sims was not a jealous man by any stretch. He'd learnt long ago that being jealous of other's relationships never did any good for anyone involved, and learnt to quash down any bitter feelings stemming from them. Even when Georgie began posting pictures with that new girlfriend of hers, Melanie something-or-other, he called upon his years of experience, made the conscious decision to feel nothing, and moved on.

He couldn't understand why this time was any different.

He'd thought Sasha was quite attractive from the moment they'd met, with her soft ginger hair that fell on her shoulders in just the right way, bright oak-brown eyes that lit up every time she spoke, round-rimmed glasses that seemingly no one else could look so nice in-

But he'd thought that was it. She was pretty, that was all. He could recognize her looks without falling head over heels, surely?

Apparently not, because as soon as she and Tim started getting close, his old jealousy came back with a vengeance. The first time he saw them strolling through the Archives, casual as anything, hand in hand, he was fairly certain he'd blacked out.

Alright, maybe he was a _little_ bit jealous.

It wasn't even like he would have actually _done_ anything about his attraction, even if he had realized it earlier. As her boss, it would have been inappropriate. Worst comes to worst with her and Tim, Elias moves one of them to another department. Jon is down one assistant, but Sasha is still happy, and leaves arm in arm with Tim come the end of the day. Worst comes to worst with her and Jon, he gets fired for abusing authority and workplace harassment and ends up wandering the streets of London without a job. Quite a big difference.

It wasn't even like he could just try to drown out his emotions with work like he usually did whenever he felt... well, anything, really. Because throwing himself into statements only led to thinking about how he would need to find someone to do research and follow-up once he was done, and that always led back to Sasha. Still, he could forget momentarily while he read them. And if reading statement after statement meant creating a backlog for the others then so be it. Elias would appreciate the productivity if nothing else.

  
In fact, there was a large and still growing stack of statements that needed to be taken to the researchers now. Another excuse to talk to her, he supposed, hitching the folders up into his arms.

Finding both Sasha and Tim's desks vacated, he forced himself to choke the disappointment down. Only Martin remained at work, translating some old statement or another, offering a bright smile as Jon entered, which he didn't bother returning.

A post-it note was stuck the lid of Sasha's laptop, predictably stating that she and Tim had left for an early lunch, as they usually did these days.

Jon huffed. Another statement it was, then.

**Author's Note:**

> if you read this, i love you


End file.
